Tori's Number and Chaos Xyz
by God of Knight-Leo
Summary: Tori's special doll can talk, and Kite want something from her.


Tori went to her room," I'm back Cologne-chan" on her desk is a doll were a blue dress with a pink heart on her crest, her hair are long and golden with a light blue as the sea bow. Her eyes are close.

"You know today me and Cathy I have been control by Barian to kill Yuma and Astral, to steal their Numbers, but Yuma save me and Cathy" Tori said as she pat Cologne's head, Tori blush Cologne's hair, then Tori change her clothes," See you later Cologne, I going to meet the Number Club to find more Numbers" as Tori headed to the door, leaving her doll alone. Suddenly a flash of light appear, it fade away; a glowing white card appear from the light, and the glowing card touch Cologne's head. The glowing white card disappeared; a glowing purple 22 appear on her forehead, it disappears again, and Cologne opens her eyes.

(Later that Night)

Tori is home now again and went to her room," I'm back, Cologne-chan!"

"Welcome back Tori-chan!" greeted a young girl voice, Tori look down, see Cologne moving, smiling at Tori, and Tori fainted.

(The Next Day)

Very slowly Tori opened his eyes. Although her vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds. It now morning," What a dream, hey Cologne-chan I have a dream that you were….." Tori look at her desk, her doll is gone. She notices that something touching her touch. Her remove her blanket, it was Cologne, she open her eyes, rubbing her eyes," Moring Tori-chan" smiling at Tori. Then Tori jump out of her bed.

"Y-Y-Y-You…..C-C-Can talk!?" shock Tori, as she point at her doll

"Yup" nodded Cologne still smiling

"You fainted last night, so I put you in your bed" added Cologne

"But how can you talk?" asked Tori

"It a miracle" replied Cologne as she jump up and down on the bed," Hey Tori-chan what are we going to do today?" still jumping on the bed, and Tori just smile nervously.

(Park)

"Your doll is an alive!" shouted in unison of the Number Club, Rei, Yuma, and Astral; they see Cologne chasing a butterfly.

"I call you guys here to tell me why Cologne is alive, she said that it a miracle" said Tori as Cologne almost caught the butterfly, and laugh

"But it really impossible- ura!" said Flip

"To summarize, it really impossible that a doll can be alive" added Caswell

Yuma look at the doll once more, and notice something," Hey Tori isn't that doll…?"

"It is, Cologne-chan is the same doll that Grandpa Demetto give me" nodded Tori

"Tori, who is this Grandpa Demetto?" asked Astral

"He is grandpa from my father side" answered Tori

(Flashback)

_Young Tori blow her five candles on her cake," Happy Birthday Tori!" shouted everyone_

"_Tori" said a voice, Tori turn, and it was Grandpa Demetto holding a white present with pink ribbons_

"_Grandpa Demetto!" cheered Tori as Grandpa Demetto handed her present, she open it; inside of the present was Cologne_

"_Her name is Cologne-chan, I make it just for you" smiled Grandpa Demetto, patted his granddaughter's head_

"_Thank you, I love her" smiled Tori as she hugged her doll_

(End of Flashback)

"So this doll is made from your Grandpa Demetto?" echoed Astral

"Yeah, Cologne-chan is my very important gift ever" nodded Tori as Cologne run to her," Hey Tori-chan, can we go to the theme park?"

"The theme park?" echoed Tori

"Yeah, I really want to go there" said Cologne, Tori look at her friends," Should we?" Yuma look at his friends, they both nod, Yuma smile look at Tori," Sure" Cologne cheer," Yeah, thank you Yuma-kun!"

"Uh, how do you know my name?" asked Yuma

"Tori-chan told me all about you and your adventures" answered Cologne

"So what about us?" Bronk pointed himself," That easy you are Bronk-kun, you are Flip-kun" Cologne point at Flip,"Yeah- ura!", "You are Caswell-kun" point at Caswell," Correct"," Your Cathy-chan" point at Cathy," That right-nya!"," your Rei-kun" pointed Rei," Nice to meet you, Cologne-san"," And you are Astral-kun!" pointed at Astral," That right" said Yuma as everyone was silent for a minture, everyone shouted," What!?"

"Cologne-chan you can see Astral?" shock Tori

"Yeah he right there" Cologne pointed at Astral; Rei, Flip, Caswell, Bronk, and Cathy turn and see nothing. Only Tori and Yuma can see Astral.

"How can you see me?" asked Astral

"I don't know, a miracle" replied Cologne as she wink and stick out her tongue

"Everyone, what going on?" asked a familiar voice; everyone turn, they see Rio, and Shark. Tori explain everything to them, Rio want to go, but Shark decline wanted to go home, but Rio use her evil aura to make Shark go with them.

(Elsewhere)

"Kite-sama, a new Number appear!" inform Orbital 7

"Where?" demand Kite

"It located at Heartland Theme Park!" answered Orbital 7

"What!?" snapped Kite

(Heartland Theme Park)

Everyone except Shark went to the roll coaster first, the boys are screaming with tear, and the girls were screaming with joy. Everyone except Shark who still waits outside went to the mirror house; they boys keep bumping into mirrors. Then they with Shark who sister made him to come, went on the Ferris wheel," We are very high!" Cologne and Tori look at each other smile, and then look at the widowed. Everyone is buying drink; Tori and Cologne are sitting on a bench.

"This day was very fun!" cheered Cologne, Tori smile at her.

"It was; now you are alive it going be fun everyday" said Tori as she hug her doll, Yuma and the other return with drink. Suddenly something fly over them, and someone landed to the ground.

"Kite!" Yuma identified him, Kite look up and see Yuma and the others," Orbital 7"

"Yes Kite-sama?" asked Orbital 7

"You idiot!" snapped Kite as Orbital 7 scary now

"Kite, what are you doing here?" Yuma run toward him with Shark

"This idiot said there is a new Number here, but it just you two" replied Kite

"But Kite-same the scan said there is a new Number around here" said Orbital 7

"Then do it again!" ordered Kite

"Yes sir!" replied Orbital 7 as a minute just pass," Scan complete, the Number is there!" Orbital 7 pointed at the doll." What!?" shock Tori

"The doll has the Number" shouted Shark

"To summarize, that explain why Cologne can move and talk" explain Caswell

"Cologne-chan…." Tori look at her doll," Sorry Tori-chan, it was a very fun day" Cologne drew a tear, and a glowing purple 22 appear on her forehead.

"That…" Yuma started

"Yes, that explain how she can see me!" added Astral

"Now time to hunt some Number!" shouted Kite as he throw a red rope toward the doll, but Tori block it with her arm, and everyone was shock.

"You idiot, that was a Duel Anchor, now we must duel!" snapped Kite

"Tori, why did you do that?" asked Astral

"Because she just a living thing like us" replied Tori

"Tori-chan" shock Cologne

"Don't be an idiot, she just a doll that a Number possess!" shouted Shark

"Still there got to be a reason why the Number possess her!" replied Tori

"Tori…." Yuma started

"Find if you don't listen to us….Photon Change!" Kite's clothes change color to white, and a blue tattoo appear on his right eyes.

"Duel Disk! Set! D-gazer! Set!" Tori's pink D-Pad turn into her Duel Disk and she put on her D-Gazer, so did her friends, and Cologne put on her contact on her right eye.

[AR VISION LINK COMPLETE!]

Kite and Tori called in unison," DUEL!"

**Kite's LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

**Tori's LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

Turn: 1

"I go first, Draw!" Kite draws his card

"I special summon **Photon Thrasher**!" shouted Kite as a monster appear on Kite's field

Photon Thrasher Lv 4 Attribute: Light ATK: 2100 DEF: 0 Type: Warrior

"This can only be special summon if I don't have any monster on my side of the field, then I normal summon **Photon Crusher**!" as another monster appear beside his first monster.

Photon Crusher Lv 4 Attribute: Light ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Type: Warrior

"He has two monsters that have 2000 attack point…." Astral started

"Don't tell me he gonna ….." added Yuma

"Now I tribute **Photon Crusher** and **Photon Thrasher** to special summon…." Both of his monsters disappears, and a giant spear appear beside Kite, he grab the spear throw it up to the air and began to recite"….Incarnation of Light, descend now!..." as multi tiny come together into a dragon"….. Come Forth **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" as the dragon roar.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Lv 8 Attribute: Light ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Type: Dragon

"Aw man!" wined Bronk

"To summarize, she is doom!" shouted Caswell as he pull his hairs

"Hey Kite, go easy on her, she new at this!" shouted Yuma

"Well, it is her fault to get in a way of Kite-same!" shouted Orbital 7 as Tori look at him with an evil look, and Orbital 7 went behind Yuma's back.

"Then I active Magic Card:**Photon Meteor**!" shouted Kite as a giant white meteor appear on top of Tori," For each Photon monster on my side of the field you take 800 damage!" as the meteor clash to Tori.

**Tori's LP: 3200**

"I set one card, Turn End!" as a face-down appear beside of the dragon, and the smoke lift up everyone see Tori with scratch all over her body and she breathing heavily.

**Kite's LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

Turn: 2

"Tori-chan, you sure give up, you know you can't, so forget about me!" pleased Cologne

"I can't, for the first time you were happy, and smile, but when I found out you been possess by a Number you were crying, so I want to protect your smile" said Tori as she turn and smile her doll

"Tori-chan" shock Cologne as Tori's Extra Deck Holder was glowing," What!?" shock Kite

"_Protect…."_Tori heard a voice," What?" _"Protect her smile!"_ Tori heard the voice again and put her serious face on and she draw," My Turn, Draw!"

Tori, "I summon **Familiar-Possessed – Dharc**!" a young boy with short black hair with a monster with only one eye appear in on Tori's field.

Familiar-Possessed – Dharc Lv 4 Attribute: Dark ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500 Type: Spellcaster

"Next I use a Magic Card:**Summon Art of Dark– Dharc**!" Dharc is chanting and a black magic circle appears in the middle of the field," When a monster have Dharc in it name I can special summon one dark monster from deck to the field!" as her deck shuffle by itself and a card pull out by itself," I special summon **Ebon Magician Curran**!" a small girl wearing a black bunny dress with a whip appear on the magic circle.

Ebon Magician Curran Lv 2 Attribute: Dark ATK: 1200 DEF: 0 Type: Spellcaster

"Then I use Quick-Play Magic Card:**Level Dice**!" as a small tiny fairy with tiny white angel wings, it wearing a white fedora and a white suit carrying a giant white dice," Roll a dice, all my monsters will become the level of the landed number of the dice, if the landed number is a six I can chose between 6 to 12" the tiny fairy throw it dice it landed on a six," Yes, now all my monsters are Lv.8!"

Familiar-Possessed – Dharc Lv 8

Ebon Magician Curran Lv 8

"Now both of her monsters are Lv. 8!" inform Rio

Tori, "Now I Overlay Level 8 **Dark Familiar-Possessed – Dharc**, and **Ebon Magician Curran**!" as the two monsters become black flashes, they went to the vortex," I Xyz Summon, Come Forth **Number 22: Franken!**" a tall giant muscular with a cloth cover his head formed by the overlay material monsters appear on the field.

Number 22: Franken Rank: 8 Attribute: Dark ATK: 4500 DEF: 1000 Type: Zombie-Monster Xyz

"That the Number" Yuma started

"But I thought that doll have the number?" confused Shark

"_So you the voice"_thought Tori as the Number turn and nodded at Tori, _"You wanted to help me to protect Cologne"_The giant shouted," Protect!"

"Did that Number just talk?" shock Yuma

"Impossible" added Astral

Tori," O.K then, **Franken**attack **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" as the giant almost punch the dragon, he was warp around by glowing white chain," What!?"

Kite," Continuous Trap active **Photon Chain**!" his face-down card flip up

"When a Xyz monster attacks a Photon monster, I can negative the attack, it also negative it effect, also you can't change it position anymore and that monster loses half it attacks point!" explain Kite as **Franken** try to break out the chain.

Number 22: Franken ATK: 2250

Tori," Then I end my turn!"

**Tori's LP: 3200** **Hand: 3**

"She almost got him" inform Rio

"But his almost one step ahead of his opponent" added Shark

"Since **Photon Chain** negative **Franken**'s effect, it also mean that it negative it effect from bring destroy by other Numbers" inform Astral

"So,**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**can destroy it!" added Yuma

"_I don't have any cards in my deck to defects that dragon!"_ thought Tori

"Tori-chan!" also worried Cologne

Turn: 3

Kite," My turn, Draw!" as he draw his card

"I active Equip Magic Card: **Galaxy-Eyes' Wings**!" the dragon grew another pair of its wings," This card can only equip to **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon,** now **Galaxy-Eyes** gain 500 attack points for each overlay units on the field!"

"What!" shock Tori

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 4000

"4000 ATK points!" warned Yuma

Kite, "Now **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** attack **Franken**with **Photon Stream of Destruction**!" as the dragon lead his attack on the Number, as it was destroy it make Tori flew backward and hit the bench.

"Tori!" shouted Yuma as Tori stood up.

**Tori's LP: 1450**

"Next Quick-Play Magic Card active**Photon Thunder**, when a Photon Monster destroys Xyz Monster you take 300 points of damage!" as a thunder hit Tori, she was screaming.

"Tori-chan!" shouted Cologne

"Kite, that enough!" shouted Yuma, but Kite just ignores him

**Tori's LP: 1150**

Kite," Then at the end of the battle phase, I can send **Galaxy-Eyes' Wings**to the graveyard and when **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**destroy a Xyz monster you take 100 damage for each stars on that Xyz monster!"

"For each star- ura!" echoed Flip

"**Franken**is a Rank 8" remind Bronk

"To summarize, she take 800 damages!" warned Caswell

"This is bad-nya!" added Cathy

"Tori!" shouted Yuma as the dragon second pair of wings become multi beam and each of them hit Tori, she was screaming

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK: 3000

**Tori's LP: 650**

Kite," End my turn!"

Turn: 4

As the smoke lift and Tori hit the ground, Cologne run toward Tori to try to wake her up," Tori-chan are you are right, said something!?" as tears came from Cologne.

"Kite, you basted you gone too far!" snapped Yuma

"Well it is her fault to get in my way" replied Kite as Yuma look at Tori

(Tori's Dream)

Tori flying down to blackness; she open her eyes," Where am I?" as she land gentle on a palm of a giant hand; she woke up lift her head and see a familiar monster," You are**Franken**!" the giant nodded, as Tori listen a little girl crying, she turn, see an image of the crying Cologne," Cologne-chan" Tori started to cry," I'm sorry I'm too weak to protect!"

"You not weak!" said a familiar voice, Tori stop crying and she look up it was Fairy Cheer Girl.

"You" shock Tori as Fairy Cheer Girl landed on top of the giant's hand," You not weak Tori-chan, you have a power within you the whole time, but you didn't know it". Tori was confuse," What power, I don't have any power, I can't protect Cologne!" The giant shouted," Protect!" Tori turn and face the giant," What do you mean protect; I only have 650 Life Points left and the three cards I have in my hand are Little Fairy, Harpy Girl, and Doriado's Blessing, and I even didn't lead a single damage to him!"

"Protect!" Franken using her left hand he pointed at something; Tori look at the same direction where he finger is pointing," What is that?" asked Tori as the giant started to walk toward it as the giant walk," Tori-chan, do you want to know why Ken-chan make Cologne-chan alive?" asked Fairy Cheer Girl

"Ken-chan?" echoed Tori

"It a cute nickname for Franken" replied Fairy Cheer Girl as Franken blushed, and Tori laugh a bit.

"Anyway do you know the answer why does Ken-chan make Cologne-chan alive?" repeated Fairy Cheer Girl; Tori shook her head," No"

"You Ken-chan felt Cologne-chan's heart, it was sad, she want you to play her often so Ken-chan granted her wish to make her alive" explain Fairy Cheer Girl, Tori was shock to hear that," I see, thank you Fran…, no Ken-chan" as the giant nodded and arrived at it location.

"That the Barian's symbol!" shock Tori, the fairy nodded," That right, when Barian possess us and Yuma-kun free us my dark side inside of it, this is the power I told earlier ago," Tori look at the fairy," If you unlock this power you can save Cologne-chan, but there is a chance that my dark side make you serves Barian again." She looks at the fairy, then the giant, and look at the Barian's symbol with chain around it.

"Kattobingu!" shouted a familiar voice; Tori look beside her, seeing an image of Yuma," Kattobingu Tori, don't give up as you have something to protect you sure never give up, remember when Shark want to protect save his sister, and even Kite ever give up to protect his little brother, and I wanted to protect Astral, so get up to protect Cologne, so **Tori Kattobingu**!"

"Yuma" said Tori

"Yeah don't give up Tori stand up!" shouted another familiar voice; Tori look her right, seeing an image of Bronk

"Bronk" said Tori

"To summarize, you should never give" said another familiar voice

"Yeah – ura!" seconded another familiar voice

"That right, the only one who can defect is me, so get up-nya!" added another voice; Tori look between her and see images of Flip, Cathy, and Caswell.

"Class Rep, Flip, and even Cathy" said Tori as she heard a small crying noise; she turn her left and see Cologne," Don't give up Tori-chan!" as Tori put on her serious face and turn to face the Barian's symbol," I will….I will Tori Kattobingu!" she jump and touch the symbol it break into million piece, which made Tori fell back toward Franken's hand. Dark energy form into Dark Fairy Cheer Girl; she open her eyes and smile at Tori, and Tori get up.

"It been while Tori-chan, and my sister" laugh the dark fairy

''You know where I bought you here for" said Tori

"You want my power to save her doll, so let ask you a question; why should I give me power to you?" demand Dark Fairy Cheer Girl.

"Because I need your power to protect the one I love, and you will give me hope" replied Tori

"I give you hope? Interesting, you are very interesting; O.K I give my power" said Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, lift her hand and Tori grab it and there is a bright flash.

(The Real World)

Tori's friends still cheering on for Tori," Stand up! Tori!" as Tori woke up and she stand up.

"Tori-chan!" cheered Cologne

"Sorry to worry you" said Tori as she pat her Cologne's head

"Tori are you sure you can continued the duel?" asked Yuma and Tori nodded as she face Kite.

"Here I go **Tori Kattobingu**my turn, Draw!" Tori draw her final card

Tori," I use Magic Card: **Monster Reborn,**to bring back **Dark Familiar-Possessed – Dharc**, and I summon **Little Fairy**!", and pink head fairy appear on the field.

Little Fairy Lv 3 Attribute: Light ATK: 800 DEF: 800 Type: Fairy

"I active **Little Fairy**'s effect by discard one card from my hand, and I can boost a Level of Little Fairy", Tori discard her Harpy Girl; the fairy spin and little pink dust around her.

Little Fairy Lv 4

"Now she has two level 4 monsters" inform Astral

Tori, "Now I Overlay both Level 4 **Dark Familiar-Possessed – Dharc**and **Little Fairy,**Appear I Xyz Summon **Fairy Cheer Girl**!" as a blue hair cheerleaders with blue butterfly wings appear with overlay material monsters around her," Now **Fairy Cheer Girl'**s effect active once per turn, I detach an overlay unit and draw a card!" as the fairy clap an overlay and starting to cheer, which made Tori draw again," Then I use the a Magic Card called **Card of Sanctity**; we each draw until we have six cards on our hand!" As she and Kite drew until they have six cards.

Fairy Cheer Girl Rank: 4 Attribute: Light ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500 Type: Fairy-Monster Xyz

Tori started to glowing pink aura around her," When I have 1000 or less Life Point, I can Chaos Change!"

"What, Chaos Change!?" shock Yuma as Fairy Cheer Girl went to the vortex," Chaos Xyz Summon **Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl**!" as a dark fairy appear with overlay material monsters around her.

Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl Rank: 4 Attribute: Dark ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 Type: Fairy-Monster Xyz

"**Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl**!?" echoed Bronk

"But how!?" demand Yuma

"Somehow she got unlock Barian power using as her own, to protect that doll" explain Astral

"You, why go this far?" demand Kite

"Because, you wanted protect Hart-kun, that the same feeling I have right now to protect Cologne-chan!" replied Tori

"Tori-chan" shock Cologne

"Well, then show me your feeling!" demand Kite

Tori," I use Magic Card: **Franken's Bond**!", as a ghost of Franken went into Dark Fairy Cheer Girl; Kite was shock," What! A card made for that Number

"When **Franken** is in my graveyard, I can remove him in play to double **Dark Fairy Cheer Girl** attack points for this turn, now she attack you're **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**!" explain Tori

Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl ATK: 5000

Kite," I active **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's** effect, when it go to battle I can remove both monster from the field!"

Tori," Nice try, I active Quick-Play Magic Card; **Franken's Soul**!"

"What!?, another card made for that Number!" snapped Kite

"When **Franken**remove from play, I can him back to my graveyard, and negative your monster effect for the rest of this turn!" explain Tori

"What do you say?" demand Kite as a ghost of Franken behind of the dragon and hold it, the dark fairy spin which unleash a purple dust tornado it hit the dragon and destroy it.

**Kite's LP: 2000**

"Next I active **Dark Fairy Cheer Girl**'s effect, when she destroy a monster I one detach overlay, for each cards in my hand you take 500 damage, and since I have four cards in my you take 2000 damages" added Tori

"What!?" snapped Kite as Dark Fairy Cheer Girl summon her wand and touch one of her overlay and use a purple bean and hit Kite which made him fell to the ground.

**Kite's LP: 0**

**Winter: Tori**

Her friends run toward her," Good Job, Tori!" Kite got up," You do know that you have a Number and Barian will hunt you down like us"

"I don't care, as long I will protect Cologne-chan!" promised Tori as her doll hug her. Kite just smile and walk away from the group.

Astral look up to the sky," Observation 31- There is something worth protect"

Make Believe Card:

Photon Thunder:When you destroy a Xyz monster with a Photon Monster, your opponent take 300 damages

Galaxy-Eyes' Wings:This card only equip to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, it gain 500 Atk points for each overly units on the field. When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon destroy Xyz Monster, you can sent this card to the Graveyard your opponent take 100 damage for each star of the Rank Monster.

Photon Chain:When a Xyz monster target you're Photon Monster, that monster lost halves its Atk points also it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card.

Summon Art of Dark– Dharc:When you have a monster name" Dharc" on your side of field you can special summon one dark monster from your deck to your field.

Level Dice: Roll 1 six-sided die; all your face-up monster will equip to the result, if it roll six you can chose between 6 to 12; until the End Phase.

Franken's Bond: When you have a monster name," Number 22: Franken "in your Graveyard; Remove that card for play, target one of your monster double it Atk point, until the End Phase.

Franken's Spirit:When you have a monster name," Number 22: Franken" is remove from play, you can sent it back to the Graveyard or to your extra deck; target one monster from your opponent's side of the field , it negative it effect during the battle phase, until the End Phase.

**(Author Note: I know Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl is Rank 5, but I really want Tori us Chaos Xyz)**


End file.
